Triplettes égal trois fois plus de problèmes!
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Olivia et Basil se sont mariés et attendent un nouveau bébé. Mais un nouveau criminel va surgir! Ou plutôt une criminelle: la belle Comtesse Irène de Lorraine, une femme aussi belle que diabolique qui serait soit-disant l'ancienne fiancée de Ratigan.
1. Prologue

_**Basil, détective privé 3**_

_**Triplettes égal trois fois plus de problèmes!**_

_**Résumé: **_Olivia et Basil se sont mariés et attendent un nouveau bébé. Mais un nouveau criminel va surgir! Ou plutôt une criminelle: la belle Comtesse Irène de Lorraine, une femme aussi belle que diabolique qui serait soit-disant l'ancienne fiancée de Ratigan. Pour une raison inconnue, elle souhaite s'embarrer du futur bébé. Le jour de la naissance, Basil et Thomas sont étonnés de découvrir qu'il n'y a pas un mais trois bébés! Trois petites filles!

Pour voir la bande-annonce, aller sur mon site youtube._**

* * *

**_

_**Tout va pour le mieux à Baker Street. Thomas est devenu détective, comme ses parents, Basil et Olivia se sont mariés, Dawson est tombé amoureux et Olivia va bientôt avoir un nouveau bébé. Hélas, la vie n'est jamais vraiment rose. Ratigan est certes mort mais un nouveau criminel a pris sa relève. Ou plutôt une criminelle! Et malheureusement pour Basil, il lui est impossible de l'arrêter. Il s'agit de la Comtesse Irène de Lorraine, une jeune femme de bonne famille mais au cœur aussi dur que la pierre et si cruelle que certains disent que c'est le diable sous une enveloppe charnelle. **_

* * *

_**On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit laide physiquement! C'est une ravissante jeune femme souris à la fourrure blanche, toujours bien coiffée, maquillée avec des bijoux et des vêtements digne d'une reine! Mais, hélas, son âme n'est pas du tout la même! Sa cruauté n'a d'égale que son immense beauté! Si elle avait été un homme, Basil aurait juré que c'était Ratigan, le Napoléon du Crime! Il paraît, selon certaines rumeurs, qu'elle était justement la fiancée de Ratigan et qu'elle aurait tuée ses parents afin d'être la seule héritière de leur immense fortune qui s'élève à environ 10millions de dollars américains.**_

* * *

_**Le problème, pour Basil et Olivia, est que son rang social est si élevé qu'elle est pratiquement intouchable. Elle a ce qu'on appelle la protection diplomatique. Ainsi, la Comtesse de l'Enfer, c'est ainsi que Basil l'a surnommé, continue ses petits coups en douce et, devant la société qui la craint, elle se fait presque aussi douce que du miel. Et depuis qu'elle a su que Olivia allait être maman une deuxième fois, elle va rendre visite à Basil presque toutes les deux semaines afin de prendre des nouvelles.**_

_**Olivia et Basil évitent d'être là lorsqu'elle arrive. Soit il partent en enquête, soit Olivia s'enferme dans sa chambre, soit-disant malade, et Basil s'enferme dans le grenier et s'amuse à faire exploser des choses, rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre la Comtesse crier.**_

_**Dawson est le seul de la maison a ne pas contester la Comtesse et ses questions parfois idiotes du style: « Le bébé va bien? », « Quand sera-t-il né? » etc...**_

_**Le vieux docteur sait que c'est une personne importante et que Basil la soupçonne de nombreux crimes mais il sait également que s'il se comporte mal avec elle, il peut lui arriver des ennuis. Presque autant que s'il essayait de tuer la Reine!**_

* * *

_**Cependant, les allers et venues de cette femme rendent Olivia nerveuse. Un soir, juste après que l'enquiquineuse soit partie, Basil et Thomas la rejoignent dans sa chambre.**_

_**« Olivia? Tu vas bien? s'inquiète son époux.**_

_****__-Oh, Basil! Cette horrible femme veut notre _bébé; elle n'attend que ça! déclare la jeune femme.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman! Elle l'aura pas! dit Thomas en serrant sa maman dans ses bras.**_

_**-Thomas a raison! On ne la laissera pas l'emmener.**_

**_-Mais pourquoi le veut-elle? Cette femme est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même! » _**

_**Basil reste silencieux. Il n'a aucune réponse à donner à Olivia. Il ne sait pas ce que cette femme souhaite faire avec leur enfant à naitre. Cette question ronge Olivia depuis des mois. Devant tout les évènements qui ont eu lieu récemment, Dawson a prévu la naissance pour les semaines à venir, minimum trois. Cela fait seulement 6mois que Olivia est enceinte, mais Dawson pense que le corps d'Olivia va faire naître le bébé afin que leur santé soit protégée pour eux-deux. Tous ce stress est trop mauvais pour la future maman et son futur bébé. Olivia ne peut supporter cela. **_

_**Basil... cette femme a gâchée ma joie! J'étais si... si heureuse d'être une nouvelle fois mère! Maintenant... je …. je crois que je regrette. pleure-t-elle. **_

_**Basil s'assoit sur son lit et la serre dans ses bras en caressant son ventre rond, sentant par la même occasion le bébé bougé. Thomas se joint à eux et la petite famille se fait une promesse solennelle: le bébé qui naitra restera avec eux et n'ira jamais avec la Comtesse! Ils ne la laisseront le prendre.**_

* * *

_**Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fic! j'espère qu'il vous plait!**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Naissances multiples

_**Trois semaines plus tard:**** (10 Décembre 1919)**_

_**Cela fait un moment que Thomas attend dans le salon avec son grand-père, Mr Flaversham, et son père. Olivia avait eu des douleurs en début d'après-midi puis elle avait perdu les eaux. Mme Judson l'avait aidée à monter dans sa chambre et elles et le docteur Dawson y étaient enfermés. Au début, on avait entendu Olivia criée de douleurs puis, de temps en temps, Mme Judson redescend prendre un linge ou chercher de l'eau chaude. Thomas est inquiet pour sa mère et pour le bébé qu'elle doit mettre au monde. Il se retourne vers les autres: Flaversham somnole dans le fauteuil de Dawson et Basil, assis dans son fauteuil, fume nerveusement sa pipe. Cela se voit qu'il est, lui aussi, inquiet et angoissé. Thomas s'approche de lui et lui frôle la main mais cela suffit à faire sursauter Basil. Il regarde son fils avec un sourire rassurant et celui-ci lui demande: **_

_**« Papa! Quand est-ce qu'il sera là, le bébé?**_

_**-Bientôt, Thomas! Bientôt... » répond Basil sans grande conviction. **_

_**Il n'en sait absolument rien mais tente de rassurer son garçon. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Mme Judson descend rapidement les escaliers et criant: **_

_**« Le bébé est né! Le bébé est né! » **_

_**Effrayé, Thomas saute se réfugié dans les bras de son père mais dès qu'il a compris de quoi il s'agit, il retourne sur le sol, permettant ainsi à son père de se lever. **_

_**« Alors? demande-t-il à Mme Judson.**_

_**-C'est une fille! répond la femme de ménage en remontant les escaliers.**_

_**-Je suis grand frère! crie Thomas, fou de joie.**_

_**-Félicitations à vous deux! Vous verrez, Basil! C'est formidable d'avoir une fille! » dit Flaversham avec un grand sourire. **_

_**Mme Judson redescend soudain en s'exclamant: « Thomas! Mr Basil! Il y en a une deuxième!**_

_**-Deux? s'exclame Basil.**_

_**-Je suis deux fois grand frère? Cool! » déclare Thomas en riant. **_

_**Basil se contente de sourire. Mme Judson remonte dans la chambre puis retourne dans le salon en disant: **_

_**« Juste ciel! Mr Basil! Il y a une troisième petite!**_

_**-Trois! s'étonne Thomas.**_

_**-Trois filles! répond Mme Judson.**_

_**-Des triplettes? » s'étonnent Basil et Flaversham. **_

_**Thomas n'arrive pas à y croire. Il a trois petites sœurs! **_

_**Mme Judson s'approche du petit et le sert dans ses bras en disant: **__**« Mon petit Thomas, te voilà grand frère de trois petites merveilles! » puis elle remonte aidé Dawson. **_

_**Basil tombe assis dans son siège. Trois filles! Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'il pourrait avoir autant d'enfants! Lui, Basil de Baker Street, qui a détesté avoir des enfants dans les pattes et qui pouvait à peine supporter en avoir un quelques minutes pendant des années, le voilà papa de quatre petits en seulement 7ans! Flaversham, lui, ne se sent plus de joie tout comme Thomas. **_

_**« Des triplettes! C'est fabuleux, Basil! Félicitations mon vieux! » déclare le marchand de jouets en serrant la main de Basil. **_

_**Le détective se remet lentement de sa surprise d'avoir trois filles d'un coup. Thomas lui sourit et le sert dans ses bras. Il est plus heureux que jamais. Lui qui croyait finir comme enfant unique il y a seulement 6mois, le voilà grand frère trois fois! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Soudain, Mme Judson redescend doucement les escaliers, un couffin dans les bras, avec des grosses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

« En faites, il n'y en a que deux... » dit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Basil et Thomas se regardent étonnés. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? demande Basil.

_**-Deux... il n'y a que deux bébés... on vient de perdre le dernière... » répond Mme Judson en tendant le couffin. **_

_**Basil se lève et le prend, permettant à Mme Judson de remonter une nouvelle fois à l'étage afin de pouvoir s'occuper des deux survivantes. Basil se rassoit dans son fauteuil, le corps de sa fille de ses bras. **_

_**Elle est très jolie, avec quelques cheveux bruns clairs sur sa tête, de jolies petites joues roses pâles et un adorable visage rond. Thomas s'approche de son père, les larmes aux yeux. **_

_**« Elle est... demande-t-il, hésitant.**_

_**-C'est triste, Thomas... mais c'est un des chagrins de la vie... » déclare Basil, les yeux brillants et la gorge serrée. **_

_**Son fils éclate en sanglots sur ses genoux. **_

_**Soudain, Flaversham déclare: « Attendez! Parfois, il y a des miracles! Vous permettez que je la prenne, Basil?**_

_**-Bien sûr! » répond le détective en tendant le bébé à Flaversham. **_

_**Le grand-père la prenne doucement dans ses bras, masse délicatement sa poitrine et souffle dans ses petites narines. Thomas commence à perdre espoir lorsque le bébé se met à bouger dans les bras de Flaversham. **_

_**« Thomas! Basil! Regardez! Elle bouge! » s'exclame le vieux marchand de jouet. **_

_**Un sourire éclaire tout les visages lorsque le bébé se met à pleurer à gorge déployée, montrant ainsi qu'elle est vivante. Thomas prend sa sœur dans ses bras. La petite ouvre ses grands yeux d'un magnifique bleu et Basil regarde Flaversham en souriant.**_

_**« Il s'est produit la même chose à la naissance d'Olivia. » avoue-t-il.**_

_**Basil se contente de sourire puis il se lève d'un coup et crie dans l'escalier: **_

_**« Dawson! Mme Judson! Trois! Ça nous fait trois bébés! »**_

_**Étonnés par les cris de Basil, Dawson et Mme Judson le rejoint dans le salon et voient le bébé qui pleure dans les bras de son grand frère.**_

_**« Juste ciel! C'est un miracle! » s'exclame Dawson. **_

_**Mme Judson, elle, pleure de joie en voyant le bébé bien vivant. **_

_**« Pour une fille, elle est plutôt tenace! plaisante Basil, qui a du mal à cacher son émotion.**_

_**-Qui aurait pu croire cela? C'est vraiment merveilleux! » s'extasie Mme Judson. **_

_**Tous entourent Thomas et la petite qui a commencé par se calmer. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup, en même temps qu'un éclair, surprenant tous le monde. Une silhouette féminine se glisse dans l'appartement. C'est la Comtesse! Elle a entendue qu'il y avait pas un mais trois bébés! Elle semble aux anges!

« Trois petites! Quelle merveille! Des triplettes! Mais c'est fou! Incroyable! Que dis-je! C'est même... » s'exclame-t-elle en s'approchant de Thomas.

Mais lorsqu'elle voit la fillette qui ne ressemble pas physiquement à son détective de père, elle recule, écœurée.

« Oh! Beurk! Quelle horreur! Gardez-les, vos merveilles! Ce sont des bâtardes! Elles ne vous ressemblent en rien! Mon pauvre ami, vous vous êtes fait avoir par votre dulcinée! Ce ne sont pas vos filles mais celles d'un autre!

_**-Ma maman n'est pas une marie-couche-toi-là! hurle Thomas, furieux que cette femme traite sa mère de trainée. Et c'est normal que mes sœurs ne ressemblent pas à papa! Ce sont des filles!**_

_**-Thomas a raison, Comtesse! Il est plus rare qu'une fille ressemble à son père qu'un garçon qui ressemble à sa mère! Les enfants ont toujours plus de ressemblance avec la mère vu que c'est elle qui les porte et les met au monde. répond Dawson.**_

_**-Vous en êtes sûr, docteur? questionne la Comtesse, soudain très intéressée.**_

_**-Euh... oui! Je dirais même certain!**_

_**-Oh! À la bonne heure! Mettez-les moi dans un sac! Je les prend toutes les trois! » déclare la Comtesse en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette. **_

_**Mme Judson faillit tomber dans les pommes, Dawson regarde la Comtesse, bouche bée, et Thomas sert très fort sa sœur contre lui, comme pour la protéger. Basil est outré par cette déclaration. **_

_**« Mais enfin... ce sont des nouveaux-nés! s'exclame Basil.**_

_**-Je le sais, ça! Je ne suis pas sotte! réplique la Comtesse.**_

_**-Mais, Comtesse... un bébé ne peut pas quitter sa mère! Il a besoin d'elle pour vivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse manger tout seul! déclare Dawson.**_

_**-Dans ce cas, mettez-moi ses trois petites vermines de côté! Combien en voulez-vous et quand pourrais-je venir les chercher? commence-t-elle en prenant un chéquier dans son sac.**_

_**-Jamais! Mes filles ne sont pas des objets! Nous ne le vendons pas! » hurle Basil, furieux. **_

_**L'aristocrate arrache la cigarette qu'elle a dans la bouche et observe Basil avec un air de dédain.**_

_**« Oh? Vous avez touché un peu d'argent grâce à une de vos stupides enquêtes? Ou est-ce votre côté paternel qui resurgit?**_

_**-Vous n'avez pas le droit de... fulmine Basil.**_

_**-Basil! Je vous en prie! Très chère, voyons... il est inconcevable de vendre un enfant... dit Dawson un peu gêné.**_

_**-Voyons, grand-père, ne soyez pas ridicule! Ses gamines auront une meilleure vie avec moi! Je suis prête à vous offrir 50000 livres par fillettes! » dit l'horrible femme en écrivant sur son chéquier. **_

_**Dawson est sous le choc avec Flaversham, Mme Judson et Thomas alors que Basil continu à fusiller du regard celle qu'il a officiellement classée dans ses ennemis. **_

_**La Comtesse relève les yeux et ajoute: « Ce qui vous fera la jolie somme de 150 000 livres. Cela paye mieux que vos enquêtes; n'est-ce pas?**_

_**-Espèce de pourriture! Vous êtes aussi cinglée que Ratigan! vocifère Basil. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'aurez aucune de mes filles car ELLES NE SONT PAS À VENDRE!**_

_**-Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de vous, Basoul!**_

_**-Basil! Je me nomme Basil!**_

_**-Oh, c'est la même chose! Voilà, docteur. Prenez. »**_

_**La diabolique femme tend le chèque à Dawson avec un sourire mielleux. Le docteur se fait pas un geste. Les paroles de cette femme et son comportement envers les bébés l'écœure. **_

_**Les yeux clos, il prend une grande inspiration et déclare: « Comtesse... ces bébés ne sont pas objets! Nous ne les vendrons jamais! » **_

_**La Comtesse est figée sur place. Jamais Dawson ne lui avait refuser un de ses caprices. Le visage pâle, les mains tremblantes de colère, elle articule: **_

_**« Êtes-vous certain... de ce que vous dites là, docteur Dawson?**_

_**-J'en suis certain! Partez immédiatement!**_

_**-Vous avez entendu, Comtesse? Dawson a donné son avis, moi je donne le mien: Quittez cette maison sur le champs et ne remettez jamais un pied ici! Ou je vous promets que vous mourrez dans la seconde qui suit! » menace Basil. **_

_**La Comtesse le fusille du regard. Ce détective commence vraiment à l'exaspérer au plus au point. Furieuse, elle déchire le chèque et déclare: **__**« Très bien! Gardez vos morveuses! Tuez-les, noyez-les ou étranglez-les, je m'en moque! Mais croyez-moi! J'aurais ma revanche! Personne ne contredit la Comtesse Irène de Lorraine! Vous entendez! PERSONNE! Imbéciles! IDIOTS! » puis elle sort de la maison en fermant violemment la porte, faisant tomber la photo de Ratigan. **_

_**Par habitude, Basil la ramasse et la remet sur la cheminée avant de se tourner vers Dawson. « Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a pris?**_

_**-Vous aviez raison, Basil. Cette femme n'est qu'un monstre d'égoïsme!**_

_**-Si ce qu'on dit sur elle est vrai, je comprend pourquoi Ratigan l'a prise comme fiancée. » murmure Basil avant de regarder son fils.**_

_**Thomas tient toujours sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Encore un peu effrayé, il se met à sourire en berçant sa petite sœur. La fillette regarde partout autour d'elle, l'air effrayée, sûrement à cause des cris de rage de la Comtesse. **_

_**« Papa! On ramène la petite sœur à maman? » demande Thomas. **_

_**Basil ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au langage un peu enfantin de son fils. Il s'approche de ses enfants et prend son aîné par la main.**_

_**« Vient. Comme ça, on lui annoncera la bonne nouvelle. » dit-il en l'entrainant dans les escaliers. **_

_**Thomas avance tranquillement en faisant attention au bébé dans ses bras. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Dans la chambre, Olivia somnole avec les deux autres bébés à côté d'elle. Les petites filles ont toutes le même visage rond et adorable. La première a des cheveux bruns foncés et de grands yeux bleu et la deuxième a des cheveux blond et des yeux bruns.

Basil s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son épouse, et aide Thomas a monté avec le bébé. Le garçonnet la redonne à sa mère, qui semble très fatiguée, et Basil déclare: « Olivia! La Comtesse n'aura aucune des petites! On les garde toutes!

_**-Tu aurais dû voir comme Papa et Dawson ont chassés cette sorcière! Papa lui a formellement interdit de revenir! Elle était verte!**_

_**-Elle est partie, chérie! Et pour de bon, cette fois! » **_

_**Olivia ne s'est jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Malgré sa fatigue, elle trouve la force de sourire et de dire: **_

_**« C'est merveilleux... je n'arrive pas à croire que ce cauchemar soit finit... » **__**Basil s'assoit à côté d'elle et la sert dans ses bras. **_

_**Les deux autres bébés se réveillent doucement et observent autour d'elles. Thomas les regardent en souriant puis il demande: **_

_**« Comment on va les appeler? »**_

_**Basil et Olivia se regardent. Ils ne pensaient même plus qu'ils devaient encore donner des noms à leurs bébés. Basil eu soudain une idée. **_

_**« C'est toi qui va choisir leurs noms, Thomas!**_

_**-Moi? Pourquoi?**_

_**-Ta mère est fatiguée et c'est déjà moi qui t'es donné ton nom. À ton tour! »**_

_**Thomas regarde attentivement chacune des petites filles et réfléchit. « Je sais! La première s'appellera Jeannette, la deuxième Éleanore et la dernière... euh... Brittany! C'est ça! Jeannette, Éleanore et Brittany!**_

_**-Ces noms leur vont à merveille! Va pour Jeannette, Éleanore et Brittany! »**_

_**Basil place délicatement les trois bébés dans les bras de leur frère. Les petites le regardent et sourient gentiment. Thomas les berce doucement et leur promet: **_

_**« Je vous protègerais toujours! Personne ne vous fera du mal! Jamais! Je vous le promet sur ma vie! »**_

_**À cette déclaration, les fillettes éclatent de rire.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, à New York, une autre naissance a eu lieu.

Une autre naissance multiple! Celle de triplets!

Trois petits garçons viennent de naitre. Des petits très particuliers!

Leur père se nomme Dave Séville, il est compositeur et il est une souris. Leur mère, elle, se nomme Vinny Séville, elle est chanteuse et elle est une femelle chipmunks! Les bébés sont mi-chipmunks mi-souris mais ils ressemblent plus à des petits chipmunks.

Leurs parents les ont appelés Alvin pour l'aîné, Simon pour le deuxième et Théodore pour le dernier. Leur père promit de les protéger. Il était inquiet pour leur sécurité car il avait une ennemie: une comtesse nommée Irène de Lorraine! Allez savoir pourquoi, elle souhaitait avoir les enfants dès leur naissance. Dave la renvoyer en menaçant de la tuer si elle approchait un seul de ses fils.

Depuis, les bébés grandissent dans la grande ville de New York, entourés par l'amour de leurs parents, la musique et apprirent très vite la Loi de la Rue comme ils l'appellent: Bats-toi pour vivre ou crève!

_**Ainsi naquit deux groupes de triplets que tous semble éloigné mais qu'un étrange hasard et une femme semblent lié!**_

_**

* * *

Voilà mon première chapitre... désolé, je sais que j'ai été longue mais je fais un peu le tri dans mes idées pour la suite.**_


	3. Chapitre 2: le Déménagement

_**Deux ans ont passés. Les Triplets Séville, comme on les appelle, ont bien grandit et ont développés chacun un caractère bien précis.**_

_**L'ainé, Alvin, se trouve être un enfant passionné de chant et de danse, un peu vantard sur les bords et plutôt rebelle! Il a le comportement typique du jeune New-yorkais! **_

_**Son frère cadet, Simon, est le plus grand en taille et il est plutôt un enfant modèle: sage, obéissant, intelligent, un vrai petit génie en herbe. Passionné de lecture, il a su lire, écrire et parler avant ses deux frères. **_

_**Quant au dernier, Théodore, il se trouve être le plus timide des triplets et le plus gourmand. Depuis qu'il sait marcher, il s'amuse à suivre sa maman et à l'imiter lorsqu'elle cuisine. Bien sûr, le petit ne cuisine pas aussi bien qu'elle mais c'est un début! **_

_**Malgré leur différence, les trois frères s'adorent. Ils ne peuvent pas être séparés ou ils se sentent mal. Presque comme s'ils allaient mourir. Rien, même leur passion, ne pourrait forcer ces trois-là à se séparer. Surtout que les triplets, en plus d'être frères, ont deux points communs: ils ont une voix très aiguë et ils adorent chanter! Pas des berceuses mais des chansons rythmées, entrainantes,... des chansons d'un nouveau style: le Rock-and-Roll et le RNB! Ces deux styles n'existent pas encore mais les Triplets viennent de lancer le mouvement. À 2ans, les petits se trouvent être très doués! Mais Alvin est un peu trop téméraire. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Un jour, alors que les garçons se sont retrouver seuls car leurs parents étaient partis à un concert qu'ils avaient organisés, Alvin décide de partir se promener dans la rue. Ses deux frères le suivirent car ils ne veulent pas être seul... mais Alvin finit par les entrainer loin de leur rue et de leur maison. Tellement loin qu'en tentant de faire marche arrière, les petits se sont perdu. Et comme si cela était fait exprès, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit soudain sur les souriceaux-chipmunks.

Par chance, les petits connaissent la Loi de la Rue. Ils courent rapidement dans la rue à la recherche d'un endroit sec et finissent par trouver un renfoncement dans un mur caché derrière un carton. Sans réfléchir, les enfants se glissent dans cet abri de fortune. Hélas, comme il est très fréquent à New York, la pluie continue encore et encore. Les garçons sont obligés de se serrer les uns contre les autres pour pouvoir être au sec. Comme si le sort s'abattait sur eux, une gouttière juste au-dessus d'eux cède et l'eau envahit rapidement le trottoir, balayant d'un seul coup et sans ménagement les trois petits.

Alors qu'ils voient leur courte vie défilée devant leurs yeux, Alvin remarque un morceau de carton plaqué contre le trottoir par la force de l'eau. Il s'y accroche et saisit ses frères avec sa main libre. Simon et Théodore s'accrochent à ce radeau de sauvetage aussi fort qu'ils le peuvent et Alvin se hisse sur le trottoir. Il tend une main à Simon, le hisse à ses côtés et les deux ainés se dépêchent de récupérer leur cadet.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignent au hasard dans une ruelle tout en tentant de calmer Théodore, les Triplets entendent soudain des grognements féroces. Ce sont des chiens! Généralement, ils ne font aucun mal aux chipmunks ou aux souris mais ceux-là sont des chiens de rue affamés! Et lorsque ces chiens tombent par hasard sur trois petits souriceaux-chipmunks égarés, ils n'hésitent pas une seconde et se reprochent doucement des bébés.

Les trois frères se doutent facilement de ce que ces chiens ont derrière la tête et s'enfuient en courant. Les chiens à leurs trousses, les petits entendent soudain des voix familières: celles de leurs parents, Vinny et Dave! Ils les entendent crié:

_**« Alvin! Simon! Théodore! » **_

_**Pris d'une bouffée d'espoir, les Triplets se dirigent vers les voix et finissent par les retrouver, de l'autre côté d'un grillage. C'est leur seule chance! Alvin arrive le premier au grillage mais il aide ses frères à se glisser entre les mailles avant de passer à son tour. Il était temps! Un peu plus et Alvin finissait dans l'estomac d'un des chiens. Ceux-ci aboient furieusement et grognent autant qu'ils le peuvent. Effrayés, les Triplets courent rejoindre leurs parents.**_

_**« Papa! Maman! » crient-ils en chœur. **_

_**Dave est le premier à les voir. Plus heureux que jamais, il saisit ses petits et les sert fort dans ses bras. Vinny les rejoint aussitôt. Elle a de grosses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Ses fils sont tout pour elle! Elle les sert très fort dans ses bras en les berçant. Finalement, exténués, les Triplets s'endormirent dans les bras de leur mère. Dave prend Simon et Théodore et Vinny porte Alvin. La petite famille rentre tranquillement chez eux. Dave et Vinny se regardent tout le long du chemin. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Dès qu'elle a couché ses bébés dans leur berceau, Vinny rejoint son époux.

_**« Ils ont faillit mourir! Dave, j'ai eu très peur pour eux! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise!**_

_**-Je sais, Vinny. Écoute! J'y avais penser il y a longtemps. J'ai un ami qui m'a proposé de venir travailler avec lui à Londres. Le problème, c'est que si j'accepte, je dois vivre là-bas...**_

_**-Londres? En Angleterre?**_

_**-Écoute-moi, s'il te plait! Si tu es d'accord, je préviens mon ami et nous partons vivre tous ensemble à Londres! C'est une ville moins remuante que New York et comme les garçons sont petits, ils s'habitueront vite à leur nouvelle ville.**_

_**-... je ne sais pas quoi dire... » déclare la femme-chipmunks. Elle réfléchit... New York est plus peuplée que Londres. Et New York est trop dangereuse pour ses petits. Finalement, elle déclare: **_

_**« Dave? Quand est-ce que nous pouvons partir? »**_

_**

* * *

**_

Le lendemain dans la maison des Séville, tout le monde quittent les lieux. Les valises sont bouclées et les passeports sont prêts. Vinny a enfilée sa vieille cape rouge et sert le panier dans lequel ses bébés dorment encore contre sa poitrine. Dave porte les valises et, aussi discrètement que possible, ils se rendent au port. Dave montre leurs passeports et tous montent sur le bateau. Seulement, ils n'ont pas remarqués qu'ils étaient suivit. Un homme-souris au pelage beige, aux oreilles pointues et au long nez les surveille discrètement. Dès qu'ils les voient montés sur le bateau, il se rend à une cabine téléphonique et compose un numéro.

_**« Allô? répond une femme à la voix claire. **_

_**-C'est moi, chef! Ils embarquent sur un bateau.**_

_**-Quoi! Où vont-ils?**_

_**-Ils vont là où nous voulions qu'ils aillent. Ils seront à Londres dans une semaine, gros maximum.**_

_**-Parfait! Suivez-les! Dès que vous êtes là, rejoignez-moi au manoir! Pour le moment, je pense que leurs mômes sont trop petits pour nous aider! » ordonne la femme avant de raccrocher. **_

_**Vite, l'espion monte sur le bateau et s'assoit sur le pont, non-loin de la petite famille. Une demi-heure plus tard, le paquebot largue les amarres. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Vers midi, les Triplets se sont réveillés. Ils ont eu d'abord peur car ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre. Mais le fait que leur mère soit à côté d'eux les a rassurés.

_**« Maman! Où on est? » demandent-ils en chœur. **_

_**Vinny les regarde en souriant et déclare en les serrant dans ses bras: « N'ayez pas peur, mes chéris! Vous êtes en sécurité! Écoutez, un ami de papa lui a proposé un travail à Londres et nous allons y habiter tous ensemble.**_

_**-Londres? C'est où? questionnent les trois bambins.**_

_**-En Angleterre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils parlent notre langue!**_

_**-Quand est-ce qu'on retourne à New York? » demande Alvin. **_

_**Vinny se fige à cette question. Comment expliquer à un gamin de 2ans qu'il ne reverra jamais sa ville natale? Vinny prend une grande inspiration et regarde son petit dans les yeux.**_

_**-Alvin... nous ne retourneront jamais à New York...**_

_**-Quoi? Jamais comme... à jamais et pour toujours?**_

_**-Jamais comme à jamais et pour toujours! Cette ville est trop dangereuse!**_

_**-T'y a grandit, pourtant! C'était pas dangereux?**_

_**-Chéri! New York est devenu une ville immense et dangereuse! Londres sera plus sûre!**_

_**-On connait New York! Et on connait la Loi de la Rue! BVC: Bats-toi et Vit ou Crève! **_

_**-Alvin! Voyons, essaye de comprendre! Tu deviens grand, maintenant! Oh! Attendez! J'ai quelque chose pour vous, mes chéris! » dit Vinny. **_

_**Elle se lève et ouvre une des valises. Simon et Théodore la regardent, intéressés, mais Alvin boude. Non seulement sa mère l'arrache à sa ville natale, mais en plus elle le prend pour un idiot! Il le sais très bien qu'il n'est pas grand! Il a 2ans! C'est un jeune âge! On lui a toujours dit qu'il serait un ''grand garçon'' à partir de 6ans! Il devait attendre 4ans encore avant d'être un ''grand''! **_

_**Alors qu'il boude, sa mère se met à genoux face à eux et déplie ce qu'elle a sortit de la valise. Alvin regarde et manque pousser un cri; ce sont des vêtements! Un T-Shirt rouge avec un gros A jaune, un autre tout bleu et le dernier est tout vert. Il y a également trois pantalons et trois paires de baskets, deux bleues et une rouge. **_

_**« C'est pour vous, mes chéris! » déclare Vinny.**_

_**Alvin oublie sa colère et saute dans les bras de sa mère. Ce sont ses premiers vêtements de grand! Fini les vêtements de bébés avec les petits bonnets et les chaussons qui collent aux pieds. Vinny aide les garçons à enfiler leur T-Shirt et leurs pantalons et les petits choisissent une paire de baskets. Alvin prend les bleues comme Théodore et Simon prend les rouges. Maintenant, Alvin a vraiment l'impression d'être un grand!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Au bout d'une semaine, le bateau entre dans le port de Londres. Dès que la nacelle touche le sol, les Triplets descendent du bateau, suivie par leurs parents. Soudain, un chiens surgit. Simon et Théodore se jettent dans les bras de leurs parents, effrayés, mais Alvin lui s'enfuit dans les rues. Il prend les croisements au hasard et finit par se perdre.

À bout de souffle, il s'arrête et entends des rires. Il s'approche et voit trois adorables fillettes qui jouent au ballon. Les petites se le lancent en riant.

La première est en robe couleur lavande, aux cheveux bruns foncés en chignon et aux grands yeux verts, la deuxième est en robe rose, aux cheveux bruns clairs coiffés en queue-de-cheval et aux grands yeux bleus et la dernière a des cheveux blond coiffés en couettes et elle porte une belle robe verte.

Toutes les trois rient aux éclats. Soudain, le ballon leur échappe et roule jusqu'aux pieds d'Alvin. La petite en rose se dirige vers lui.

_**« Bonjour! Comment tu t'appelle? demande-t-elle, souriante.**_

_**-Euh... je... commence-t-il, lorsque...**_

_**-Brittany! Tu ne dois pas parler à des inconnus! » gronde une voix. **_

_**Un grand homme-souris brun s'approche d'eux. **_

_**Il se met à la hauteur des enfants et demande: « Qu'est-ce que tu fait là, tout seul, petit?**_

_**-Je... je me suis perdu... bégaye Alvin.**_

_**-Tu sais où sont tes parents?**_

_**-Au... au port, sûrement! On vient d'arriver de New York!**_

_**-Au port? D'accord! Les filles, rentrez à la maison! Je vais ramener ce garçonnet à sa famille.**_

_**-Oui, papa! » dirent en chœur les trois petites. **_

_**Elles reprennent leur ballon et rentrent chez elles. L'homme prend la main d'Alvin et le ramène au port. Quel soulagement pour Vinny et Dave lorsqu'ils voient leur fils sain et sauf.**_

_**« Oh, merci monsieur! s'exclame Vinny.**_

_**-Ce n'est rien! C'est un peu mon travail! Je suis détective privé! Basil de Baker Street!**_

_**-Merci, Mr Basil! ajoute Dave.**_

_**-J'ai trois filles de son âge! Je sais ce que c'est! Si vous avez un soucis, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander de l'aide! » déclare l'homme en partant. **_

_**Les Triplets saluent cet homme en ignorant qu'ils sont observés. Et observés par le diable sous son enveloppe charnelle: la Comtesse Irène de Lorraine!**_

* * *

Voilà mon deuxième chapite! j'espère qu'il vous plait!


	4. Chapitre 3: Rencontre

_**(Septembre 1927)**_

_**Six années ont passées. Thomas a maintenant 15ans et les Triplettes vont vers leur 8ans. Les Triplettes, ce sont les filles de Basil et Olivia. Comme elles sont trois sœurs triplettes et qu'elles sont toujours ensemble, les gens les ont surnommées les Triplettes! Avouez que c'est plus pratique pour toutes les appeler sans dire leur nom à chacune. L'avantage avec ces triplettes-là, c'est qu'elles ne se ressemblent pas trop, sauf le visage. Elles ont toutes un caractère différent: **_

_**Jeannette, la première, a de grands yeux verts, de longs cheveux bruns remontés en chignon souvent attachés par un long ruban couleur lavande, de grosses lunettes rose surdimensionnées sur son petit nez et porte souvent une jupe violette, un pull bleu foncé et des soquettes qui retombent sur ses souliers couleur lavande et elle se trouve être la petite intello de la bande mais également la plus maladroite des trois. **_

_**Éleanore, la benjamine, a de grands yeux noisette, de longs cheveux blond coiffés en deux adorables petites couettes et porte souvent un chemisier blanc sous une robe verte avec une petite cravate rayée verte et bleue et se trouve être la plus gourmande et la plus timide du groupe. **_

_**Et finalement, Brittany la cadette a de grands yeux bleu azur, de longs cheveux bruns clairs remontés en queue-de-cheval et porte souvent le même ensemble: une robe rose, des collants violets clairs, un foulard jaune et des guettes jaune avec des petits souliers rose. Elle se trouve être la ''chef'' du groupe et, contrairement à ses deux sœurs, elle dit haut et fort ce qu'elle pense, au risque d'aggraver la situation. Ça, elle le tiendrait de son père! **_

_**Mais ce n'est pas uniquement la popularité de leur père qui les a fait connaître dans tout Londres. Ce qui les a fait connaître, c'est leur voix! Dès qu'elles ont su parler, leurs parents se sont rendus compte qu'elles étaient différentes. **_

_**Leur voix est très aiguë! **_

_**La plus aiguë de tout Londres! **__**Leur voix est très belle, mais tellement bizarre que dès qu'elles parlent, on les regarde bizarrement. **_

_**Mais malgré cela, les fillettes ne cachent pas leur voix. **_

_**Au contraire! **_

_**Elles ne perdent jamais une occasion de la montrer en chantant des chansons très rythmées qu'elles imaginent toutes seules. Hélas, leurs chansons sont considérées contre horribles, atroces, décadentes, etc... Pourquoi? Parce qu'elles sont d'un nouveau style! C'est ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui le Rock-and-Roll et le RNB. **_

_**Mais ces deux styles n'existent pas encore et le jour de leur ''naissance'' est encore loin. **_

_**Bien trop loin! **_

_**Même si leur mère adore leurs chanson, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Basil. Lui, il trouve leurs musique décadente et provocatrice, mais les Triplettes s'en fichent! C'est leur style, il leur plaît... Point final!**_

_**

* * *

**_

En ce début du mois de septembre qui était exceptionnellement beau, la famille Baker Street a décidé d'aller se promener dans le parc. Assises sur le dos de Toby, les Triplettes rient en gorges déployées pendant que leurs parents et leur frère marchent tranquillement sur le sentier. Thomas marche en lisant un livre intitulé ''Les Mystères du Cerveau''.

Brittany l'observe de son perchoir et lui crie: « Thomas! Comment t'arrive à lire ce bouquin ennuyeux toute la journée?

_**-Ce ''bouquin'', ma chère sœur, est mon livre favori! Alors je te prie de le respecter!**_

_**-C'est juste un tas de feuille avec des mots, une couverture et un titre! Y a même pas d'images, là-dedans! Il est nul!**_

_**-Ma pauvre Brittany... Quand tu iras à l'école, il y en aura beaucoup d'autres, des livres qui seront pas illustrés! Tu devrais t'y faire!**_

_**-Tu parles! Si on me donne un livre comme ça, je dessinais sur toutes les pages! Y a que les scientifiques pour lire des livres pareils!**_

_**-Les scientifiques? Tient, c'est nouveau! Papa! Brittany t'a classé dans les scientifiques!**_

_**-Et alors? J'dis juste que leurs bouquins sont ennuyeux! T'vas pas m'faire chier avec ça!**_

_**-Brittany! Je te prierais d'être polie! Tu es une Baker Street, bon sang! gronde Basil.**_

_**-Pff! Tu parles d'un titre honorifique! » marmonne la fillette. **_

_**Basil la fusille presque du regard mais il hausse les épaules. Après tout, sa fille n'est pas obligé d'avoir les mêmes gouts que lui. Olivia se retient d'éclater de rire car elle sait que Basil ne se vante que de son nom de famille et qu'il n'aime pas qu'on s'en moque. Et Brittany le sait.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Une fois dans le parc, Toby part en courant avec les Triplettes.

_**« Faites attention! Et surtout, ne parlez pas à des inconnus! » crie Basil, habitué à ce que Toby et les filles s'éloignent seuls dans le parc.**_

_**En riant et en chœur, les fillettes lui répondent:**__**« Promis! On sera prudentes! » et elles en Toby disparaissent dans le parc.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Une fois qu'ils sont loin, derrière un gros massif de fleurs multicolores, Toby s'allonge sur le sol pour que les Triplettes puissent descendre de son dos.

En faites, les fillettes ont leur coin secret dans le parc et elles y ont construit une cabane dans laquelle elles composent, imaginent et chantent leurs chansons sans que personne ne vienne les critiquer. Comme d'habitude, les petites entrent dans la cabane et laissent Toby joué avec les papillons.

_**Elles sont en train d'imaginer une chanson lorsque... **_

_**CLAC! **_

_**Un énorme bruit de piège-à-souris retentit. Les petites savent que ces pièges sont non-seulement dangereux pour elles, mais également pour Toby qui risque de s'y coincer le cou de de s'étouffer. **_

_**Effrayées, Brittany, Jeannette et Éleanore sortent de leur cabane et courent vers les buissons où jouait Toby. Et là,... elles voient une chose qui les rassurent et les étonnent en même temps. **_

_**Ce n'est pas Toby qui est coincé dans le piège.**_

_**C'est une sorte de petit garçon chipmunks-souris qui a la jambe bloquée par barre en métal du piège-à-souris. **_

_**Toby, lui, est sain et sauf mais il grogne après le petit hybride qui est effrayé par l'énorme bête. Brittany ne comprend pas le comportement de leur ami canin.**_

_**« Toby! Voyons! Arrête! » gronde-t-elle en s'approchant du piège et du garçon.**_

_**Celui-ci la regarde avec peur et étonnement. **_

_**Elle, elle regarde le garçon, sa jambe coincée, le piège-à-souris et une nouvelle fois le garçon et sa jambe. La petite attrape une grosse branche, la place entre la barre en métal et le bois du piège et utilise toutes ses forces pour faire levier. Ses sœurs viennent aussitôt l'aider et, toutes les trois, réussissent à libérer le garçon. **_

_**Celui-ci se relève en boitant légèrement dû à la longue pression de la barre sur sa jambe, mais il sourit amicalement. **_

_**« Merci, mesdemoiselles! Sans vous, ce piège me coupait la jambe en deux. remercie-t-il.**_

_**-Oh, ce n'est rien! » répondent Jeannette et Éleanore en chœur. **_

_**Brittany, elle, ne dit rien. Elle observe le garçon avec admiration. **_

_**Comme il est beau avec son pelage brun-beige, ses grands yeux bleu malicieux, son T-Shirt rouge avec un A jaune dessus et sa casquette assortie plantée dans ses cheveux!**_

_**Brittany le regarde en souriant, l'air absente. Ses sœurs lui donnent un coup de coude pour la ramener sur terre.**_

_**Toby continu de grogner, ce qui finit par réeffrayer le garçon.**_

_**« Toby! gronde Brittany. N'aies pas peur! Il mord pas. Il suffit qu'il s'habitue à toi et c'est bon. »**_

_**Le garçon, tremblant, approche sa main de Toby et, doucement, le caresse. Ce geste délicat fait son effet: Toby arrête de grogner et il lèche amicalement le visage du garçonnet. Celui-ci éclate de rire en essuyant la bave qui coule sur son visage.**_

_**« Tu vois! Il t'aime déjà! » déclare Brittany avec un grand sourire.**_

_**Au même moment, une voix appelle:**_

_**« Les Triplettes! Où êtes-vous? » C'est Basil!**_

_**« Zut! On doit rentrer! » Aussitôt les fillettes montent sur le dos de Toby et le chien rejoint le reste de la famille Baker Street.**_

_**Le garçon, figé sur place, a juste le temps de crier à Brittany: « Attendez mademoiselle! Je ne connais même pas votre nom! » mais les Triplettes sont déjà loin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Une fois chez elles, les Triplettes s'enferment dans leur chambre et Brittany compose une chanson sur le rencontre de cet après-midi et sur ce merveilleux garçon si beau, si parfait...

_**« Et dire que je ne connais même pas son nom... » se lamente-t-elle.**_

_**Ses sœurs ne l'ont jamais vu dans cet état. Brittany est complètement ailleurs, elle ne mange plus ou très peu et passe ses journées dans sa chambre à chanter et à rêver de ce mystérieux et attirant garçon.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chez les Séville, Alvin vient de rentrer de promenade... en boitant!

_**« Mon dieu! Alvin! Que t'es-t-il arrivé? s'inquiète Vinny.**_

_**-C'est rien, maman. Je peux marcher!**_

_**-Qu'est-il arrivé?**_

_**-Presque rien! Je me promenais dans le parc et j'ai été assez bête pour marcher en plein sur un piège-à-souris!**_

_**-Oh! Mon pauvre bébé! s'exclame Vinny en serrant son fils dans ses bras.**_

_**-Tu es blessé? s'inquiète Dave.**_

_**-Non, ça va!**_

_**-Comment tu t'en es sortit? questionne Théodore.**_

_**-J'ai été sauvé par trois filles! Des triplettes, je pense... elles ont à peu près notre âge et... il y en a une qui ressemble à un ange...**_

_**-Waouh! Et elle s'appelle comment, ton ange? demande Simon.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas... j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander...**_

_**-Viens, Alvin! On va soigner ta jambe! » déclare Vinny en entrainant Alvin dans le salon. Simon amène la trousse de premiers soins et Vinny bande la jambe de son fils.**_

_**Pendant ce temps, une femme-souris bien habillée observe discrètement la scène. C'est la Comtesse Irène de Lorraine!**_

_**« Ha ha ha! Oh, non! Mon dieu, c'est trop facile! Notre petit Alvin vient de rencontrer les Triplettes et il est amoureux d'une des fillettes! Bientôt, mon plan pourra fonctionné! Il suffit d'attendre le moment où son amour deviendra... son point faible! » ricane la méchante femme en repartant vers son repaire.**_

Voilà le chapitre 3 de ma fic! désolé je suis lente mais j'ai tellement d'idée que je sais plus où donner de la tête!


	5. Chapitre 4: Rentrée des Classes

_**(21 Septembre 1927)**_

_**Deux semaines plus tard, c'est la rentrée des classes pour les Triplettes. Elles n'ont jamais été à l'école et c'est leur premier jour. Aucune d'elles, même Brittany, ne veut manquer cette occasion! C'est un jour spécial pour elles! C'est la première fois que leur père les laisse seules, vraiment seules, quelque part! **_

_**Thomas les accompagne jusqu'à l'école et après le traditionnel « À ce soir! », il les confie à leur professeur principal et professeur de chant, Miss Honey. **_

_**Miss Honey est une belle jeune souris brune avec des cheveux blonds remontés en queue-de-cheval, un peu comme Brittany, qui adore les enfants et qui est très gentille. Un ange tombée du ciel! Le problème, c'est la directrice de l'école, la vieille Miss Haudgers!**_

_**Miss Haudgers est une vieille souris aussi laide que méchante, grosse, avec un énorme nez, une sorte de chignon blanc couvert de fausses perles sensées faire beau,... mais c'est totalement le contraire! Elle porte toujours une robe vert foncé, des protèges-paumes en cuir, se tient toujours aussi droite qu'un I, se balade toujours avec une cravache qu'elle fait frapper dans sa paume, a un comportement militaire et brutal et déteste les enfants! Elle fait sa mielleuse devant les parents mais elle se montrent très violente avec les enfants. Un monstre échappé des enfers! Les enfants ont peur d'elle rien qu'en la voyant! Même le plus dur des garnements devient un ange devant elle. Les Triplettes, surtout Brittany, ont intérêt à se tenir tranquille.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Les cours se passent bien: Jeannette se découvre un don pour les mathématiques, Éleanore se trouve être douée en cuisine et en dessin et Brittany est la plus douée... pour ne pas être douée en autre chose que la mode et la chanson! Ses sœurs se font rapidement des amies, pas elle!

Résultat: elle traîne toute seule dans son coin. Un peu triste, la voilà qui se met à chanter. Sa voix est si belle que tous viennent la voir. Une des filles lui dit:

_**« Waouh! Tu ferais un super duo avec Alvin!**_

_**-Avec qui?**_

_**-Alvin! Le prince du Rock-and-Roll! C'est un jeune chipmunks qui habite à deux-trois rues d'ici! Il est exclus pour le moment mais il devrait bientôt revenir! Il est le seul à tenir tête à Haudgers! Il est super doué et super mignon! » s'extasie toutes les filles de l'école.**_

_**Brittany retient bien le nom de ce garçon. Peut-être qu'il deviendra son ami!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Plus tard, Brittany se retrouve seule dans la cour. Ses sœurs sont chacune dans un club différent: Jeannette dans le club de sciences et Éleanore dans le club de cuisine. Le club de chant dans lequel elle est inscrite ne débute qu'en Novembre donc elle se retrouve seule.

_**Brittany se met à pleurer car elle déteste ça, la solitude! Soudain, une voix aiguë lui demande:**_

_**« Pourquoi tu pleures? »**_

_**Brittany a l'impression de la reconnaître. Elle lève les yeux... et manque tomber à la renverse! **_

_**C'est le garçon du parc! Avec le même sourire, les mêmes yeux bleu pétillants, le même T-Shirt rouge avec un A jaune et la même casquette rouge!**_

_**Il la regarde en souriant et répète sa question:**_

_**« Pourquoi tu pleures?**_

_**-Je... mes sœurs sont en club alors je suis seule... et je déteste ça...**_

_**-Il faut pas pleurer pour ça! Je suis là! Au faites, j'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter la dernière fois! Je m'appelle Alvin! Alvin Séville! »**_

_**Brittany manque pousser un cri. Ce garçon si séduisant est Alvin Séville? Le Prince du Rock-and-Roll? Tremblante et hésitante, elle bégaye:**_

_**« Tu... tu es Alvin?**_

_**-Content qu'on t'est déjà parler de moi! Et ouais, c'est moi Alvin! » répond le garçon avec un sourire charmeur.**_

_**Brittany croit qu'elle rêve! Soudain, un garçon chipmunks s'approche, un livre à la main. Il a de grosses bleue surdimensionnées posées en équilibre sur son nez, un T-Shirt bleu qu'il s'arrête aux chevilles et une tête qui ressemble beaucoup à celle d'Alvin. Lorsqu'il le voit, il s'exclame:**_

_**« Alvin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'es exclus de cours normalement!**_

_**-Hé! Exclus de cours, ça veut dire que j'ai le droit pas d'aller en cours! Ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas le droit d'aller à l'école! Qu'est-ce que je vais foutre tout seul à la maison! » déclare Alvin.**_

_**Soudain, il se retourne vers Brittany et ajoute: « Je te présente mon frère, Simon!**_

_**-Enchanté, mademoiselle!**_

_**-C'est celle qui m'a sauver au parc, l'autre jour!**_

_**-Elles n'étaient pas trois?**_

_**-Oui, c'est ses sœurs! Mais... euh... je connais pas leur nom... je connais même pas le nom de la demoiselle! » répond Alvin en regardant la fillette derrière lui.**_

_**Brittany comprend qu'il parle d'elle. Un peu embarrassée, elle répond:**_

_**« Je m'appelle Brittany de... euh... Brittany! » En faites, Basil a interdit aux fillettes de dire leur nom de famille à des inconnus et Brittany sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit. Cela ne semble pas gêner Alvin. Il déclare simplement et avec un grand sourire: **_

_**« Très joli nom! Presque aussi beau que la personne qui le porte. »**_

_**Brittany se met à rougir. En plus d'être beau et gentil, il est galant homme... elle a trouvé une perle rare! Soudain, un autre garçon chipmunks plus rond que les deux autres les rejoint.**_

_**« Alvin? Je savais pas que tu avais cours aujourd'hui. dit-il.**_

_**-Ah non! Moi, je reviens demain! Oh! Tant que j'y pense; Théodore, voici Brittany, la fille qui m'as sauver au parc! Brittany, voici Théodore, mon deuxième petit frère!**_

_**-Bonjour! Mais... Alvin? Elles n'étaient pas trois les filles?**_

_**-Ce sont mes sœurs triplettes! Jeannette et Éleanore! Mais j'y penses... vous êtes trois frères, vous avez le même âge... vous êtes triplets?**_

_**-T'es douée! Ouais! Simon l'intello, Alvin le séducteur et Théodore le sensible! On est les Triplets Séville! » déclare fièrement Alvin.**_

_**Ses frères sourient, amusés, mais ne disent rien. Ils sont habitués à ses excentricités! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Soudain, deux filles les rejoignent. C'est Jeannette et Éleanore!

_**« On est de retour, Britt! Vous êtes? questionne Jeannette.**_

_**-Ah oui! Présentation: les Triplets, mes sœurs Jeannette et Éleanore! Les filles, les Triplets Séville, Alvin, Simon et Théodore! » déclare Brittany. **_

_**Les sœurs de Brittany ne dissent plus un mot. Chacune observe un des garçons: Jeannette regarde Simon qui lui sourit et Éleanore regarde Théodore qui rougit timidement. Cette fois, c'est Brittany qui doit les réveiller de leur ''transe''. Soudain, Éleanore déclare:**_

_**« Brittany! Il y a un club théâtre! Ça te dit qu'on s'y inscrivent toutes les trois?**_

_**-Il est génial, ce club! On y est inscrit et le prof est super sympa! C'est pas Miss Honey mais presque! » déclare Alvin en souriant.**_

_**Brittany rougit légèrement puis déclare:**_

_**« Okay... où est-ce qu'il faut s'inscrire?**_

_**-À l'amphithéâtre, là-bas. On vous accompagne, si vous voulez! » répond Simon.**_

_**Cette fois, toutes les filles rougissent en hochant la tête.**_

_**Le petit groupe avance tranquillement dans la cour jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre. Une fois là-bas, Alvin ouvre la porte tel un gentleman, laisse passer les filles et Théodore mais avant qu'il entre, Simon lui dit:**_

_**« Alvin! T'as pas le droit d'entrer! Tu es exclus!**_

_**-Yo! Simon! C'est un club, pas un cours! » dit Alvin en bousculant son frère.**_

_**Simon se relève et se met à marmonner:**_

_**« Miss Haudgers va pas être contente si elle s'en rend compte... »**_

_**

* * *

**_

Le groupe d'enfants entrent dans l'amphithéâtre et trouve un grand homme-souris brun bien coiffé mais mal rasé qui s'agite, une feuille de texte entre les mains. Il récite une tragédie.

_**« Ça, c'est du Socrate! s'exclament en chœur Jeannette et Simon. **_

_**« Et il n'y a que Jeannette pour savoir ce genre de conneries... » râle Brittany.**_

_**Le professeur s'arrête, se retourne et sourit à cette déclaration.**_

_**« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Simon pour savoir cela! Qui sont les charmantes demoiselles qui accompagnent mes petits Triplets préférés?**_

_**-Ce sont les Triplettes; Brittany, Jeannette et Éleanore. » déclare Alvin.**_

_**-Oh! Les petites nouvelles? Parfait! Vous m'inscrivez vos jolis prénoms ici et vous me faites un petit autographe chacune! » explique le prof en donnant la liste des inscrits aux Triplettes. **_

_**Elles inscrivent leurs noms et font chacune une petite signature personnalisée. Jeannette en fait une toute bête, Éleanore ajoute quelques fleurs à la sienne et Brittany la décore de petits cœurs. **_

_**Dès que les filles sont inscrites, le prof dit:**_

_**« Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais du monde alors je n'ai rien prévu. Faites des imitations, des jeux; vous avez carte blanche.**_

_**-Qui est partant pour jouer aux mimes? questionne Alvin.**_

_**-Je veux bien! » répondent en chœur les 5 autres.**_

_**Comme Théodore est le plus jeune, il commence. Il se tient bien droit, fait comme s'il était une personne importante et fait comme s'il avait un sceptre dans la main.**_

_**« C'est un roi! » dit Éleanore.**_

_**Théo hoche la tête et laisse sa place à la jeune Triplette. Elle fait comme si elle était une institutrice et sourie gentiment. **_

_**« Miss Honey! » crie Simon.**_

_**Éleanore lui laisse sa place et Simon commence par s'ébouriffer les cheveux et fait comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.**_

_**« Einstein! » hurle Alvin.**_

_**Son frère hoche la tête puis il commence son mime. Il se tient droit comme un I, fait comme s'il avait un fouet dans la main, se tient de manière militaire et semble furieux. Brittany éclate de rire et déclare:**_

_**« Ça, c'est Miss Haudgers!**_

_**-Bien vu! Et ouais! C'est la vieille peau!**_

_**-Alvin! Soit poli! gronde le prof. J'ai été gentil de t'accepter alors que tu es exclus; alors tiens-toi tranquille ou tu peux repartir!**_

_**-J'ai pas peur d'Haugers! C'est une vieille peau de vache moche et ridée! Qu'elle essaye de me frapper! Et mon père porte plainte contre elle! Avec tout les blessés qu'elle a déjà fait, elle finit soit en taule, soit on la pend! » déclare Alvin.**_

_**Les fillettes sont étonnés de voir à quel point Alvin peut être vulgaire avec Miss Haudgers et comment Simon et Théodore réagissent à ces paroles. Ils semblent tous les deux effrayés!**_

_**« Elle est si terrible? demande Jeannette.**_

_**-Terrible? Elle est pire qu'horrible! s'exclame Simon.**_

_**-Elle a fait l'école militaire puis les J,O dans toutes les catégories forces! Lacer de javelot, de marteau, etc... ajoute Théodore.**_

_**-Il parait même qu'elle a envoyer un catcher de 170 kilos à l'hôpital! Il avait presque tout les os de brisés! » conclut Alvin.**_

_**Les filles sont effrayées et Brittany trouve Alvin très courageux. Ça ne doit pas être facile et rassurant tout les jours de se moquer d'une femme qui peut vous briser en deux avec une main!**_

_**Le prof de théâtre semble effrayé lui aussi. Il se force à sourire et déclare:**_

_**« Les enfants... vous pouvez partir... demain, j'aurais une pièce pour vous... »**_

_**Les enfants partent en le saluant poliment. Une fois dans la cour, une imposante silhouette s'arrête devant eux: c'est Miss Haudgers!**_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4 de ma fiction! J'espère qu'il vous plait! Désolé je suis très longue pour écrire...


	6. Chapitre 5: Découvertes

_Désolé, je suis vraiment très lente... mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs en ce moment et j'ai du mal à faire le tri dans mes idées..._

_Enfin bref! Passons! Voilà le chapitre 5!_

_En résumé, c'est le premier jour d'école des Triplettes de Baker Street, les filles de Basil et Olivia. Brittany qui a du mal à se faire des amis traine seule dans la cour jusqu'à ce que Alvin Séville, jeune souriceau-chipmunks New Yrokais débarqué à Londres depuis ses 2ans, et ses frères Triplets, Simon et Théodore Séville, décident de lui parler. Les deux groupes de triplets font connaissance jusqu'à ce que Miss Haudgers, la directice de l'école qui déteste les enfants et que seul Alvin ose défier, vient se planter devant eux, effrayant Théodore, Simon et les Triplettes..._

* * *

_****__**La mégère les regarde avec un air hautain. Les enfants, elle les déteste! C'était à ce demander pourquoi elle était directrice d'école! La cravache dans la main, l'air furieuse, elle regarde le petit groupe en face d'elle. Tous sont morts de peur, sauf Alvin qui la regarde comme s'il voyait une personne normale. Le regard de la vieille souris se pose sur le jeune souriceaux-chipmunks.**_

_**« Mr Alvin Séville! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici? grogne-t-elle.**_

_**-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis inscrit dans cette école! C'est normal que je sois là!**_

_**-Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote! Vous êtes exclus jusqu'à demain!**_

_**-Je le sais! Je suis rester dans la cour toute la journée! Vous pouvez vérifier! Je n'ai mit aucun de mes pieds dans aucune de vos salles, M'dame!**_

_**C'est vrai, miss Haudgers! Il était dans la cour toute la journée! Il n'a pas bougé! » ajoute Brittany.**_

_**La vieille Haudgers la regarde avec son air de dédain puis se rappelle qu'elle est la fille de Basil de Baker Street. Si elle ne veut pas de problèmes, elle ne doit pas embêter ces fillettes-là! Aussi, elle déclare:**_

_**« Je vous crois, miss. Mais si j'apprends que vous avez été en cours, Mr Alvin, vous allez m'entendre! » **_

_**puis elle s'en va en dandinant son gros arrière-train et en tapant furieusement sa cravache dans sa main. Alvin attend qu'elle soit suffisamment loin et lui tire la langue. À 8ans, on a encore un comportement enfantin; et Alvin n'échappe pas à cette règle. Miss Haudgers s'apprête à entrer dans son bureau, se retourne soudain, forçant Alvin à se tenir convenablement, puis disparaît dans le bâtiment. Alvin regarde ses amis puis éclate de rire.**_

_**« Non, mais vous avez vu sa tête! La vieille a rien captée! J'crois qu'elle a oubliée d'arranger ses lunettes et d'enlever son masque d'Halloween! Oh! Mais non! Suis-je bête! C'est sa VRAIE tête! »**_

_**Brittany éclate de rire mais les autres vérifient qu'Haudgers ne les observe pas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Une fois rassurés, les enfants s'éloignent dans les rues. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, les Triplettes s'arrêtent. Les garçons se retournent vers elles, inquiets.

_**-Ça va? s'inquiète Alvin.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas! Mais on attend notre père ici! répond Brittany.**_

_**-Vous voulez qu'on l'attente avec vous? demande Simon.**_

_**-Oh, non! Ça va, il ne devrait pas tarder! répond Jeannette.**_

_**-Merci quand même! À demain! salue Éleanore.**_

_**-Euh... salut... à demain! » répondent en chœur les trois garçons avant de continuer leur route.**_

_**Mais Alvin est perplexe. Le comportement des filles l'intrigue. Curieux, il décide de les suivre. Mais encore faut-il qu'il se débarrasse de ses deux frères. Soudain, il remarque que son lacet de basket se défait. Avec un sourire malicieux, il marche discrètement dessus et le défait entièrement.**_

_**« Oh merde! s'exclame-t-il.**_

_**-Alvin? Ça va? s'inquiète Simon.**_

_**-T'inquiète! C'est juste mon lacet qui c'est défait. Continuez! Je vous rejoints! »**_

_**Ses frères le regardent étonné puis continuent leur route. Alvin attend qu'ils disparaissent au coin de la rue, refait son lacet et court vers là où il a laissé les filles, abandonnant par la même occasion son cartable et ses livres au coin de la rue.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Les Triplettes sont encore là. Elles vérifient que personne ne les voit et elles reprennent leur route vers Baker Street. La pluie commence à tomber et les fillettes doivent se dépêcher si elles ne veulent pas être trempées. Elles ignorent qu'un petit souriceaux-chipmunks les observe discrètement. Malgré son T-Shirt rouge et son A jaune assez voyant, Alvin réussit à passer inaperçu. Les fillettes continuent leur route en accélérant le pas afin d'éviter la pluie. Alvin les suit tant bien que mal, avec sa casquette comme unique protection. Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivent à l'angle de Baker Street. Alvin connait cette rue grâce à la famille de détectives qui y habite. Il continu à suivre les filles qui s'arrêtent devant le 221B Baker Street. Elles frappent ensemble sur la porte et Mme Judson leur ouvre.

_**« Oh! Vous voilà! Entrez; vos parents et votre frère sont sur une enquête et le docteur Dawson devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.**_

_**-Quand est-ce que nos parents rentrent? demande Éleanore.**_

_**-Oh, je l'ignore mon poussin. Mais vous les connaissez.**_

_**-Oui. Toujours absents! ajoute Brittany.**_

_**-Mais c'est normal lorsqu'on s'appelle ''Baker Street'' » conclut Jeannette.**_

_**Les trois sœurs rentrent dans la maison sans remarquer Alvin qui s'assoit, tout penaud, sur le sol. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre.**_

_**« Waouh! Les filles de Basil de Baker Street! Le plus grand détective du royaume! Alors là, on a taper fort! Simon et Théodore vont jamais me croire! … Brittany de Baker Street... Waouh! C'est le plus beau nom que j'ai jamais entendu... un ange tombé du ciel, cette fille... » commence Alvin, la tête complètement ailleurs.**_

_**Soudain, il se rends compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. **_

_**« Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi? Je suis vraiment pas bien! C'est une fille de bonne famille et moi je suis juste le p'tit New-yorkais débarqué à Londres depuis ses 2ans... Elle a un nom à particule et moi... Séville... Pff! Tu parles d'un nom élégant!... Je ne sais même pas être autre chose que Alvin Séville, le souriceau-chipmunks qui chante du Rock-and-Roll... aie aie aie! Mon pauvre Alvin... tu deviens complètement fou... »**_

_**Il se relève et rentre chez lui, la tête basse et le cœur battant, incapable d'enlever le visage de Brittany de son esprit.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dave observe ses fils, furieux. Les deux garçons osent à peine levés les yeux vers lui.

_**« Non mais alors là, c'est trop fort! Votre frère était derrière vous et, lorsque vous arrivez ici, vous ne savez pas où il est! Il a disparut!**_

_**-Il refaisait son lacet quand on l'a perdu... bégaye Théodore.**_

_**-On ne sait pas où il a pu aller... il n'a rien à gagner à trainer dans les rues à cette heure! » ajoute Simon.**_

_**Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Alvin entre, un grand sourire sur le visage. Vinny veut aller l'embrasser mais Dave la retient. Il est vraiment furieux.**_

_**« Alvin! Où étais-tu? » demande-t-il.**_

_**Le gamin monte dans sa chambre sans répondre.**_

_**« Alvin? Tu m'écoute? »**_

_**Toujours aucune réponse...**_

_**« ALVIN! » crie Dave.**_

_**Aussitôt, le garçonnet réapparait à la porte de sa chambre.**_

_**« Oui, papa? Tu m'as appelé?**_

_**-Trois fois! Où étais-tu?**_

_**-Bah, dehors! Je me promenais.**_

_**-Sous la pluie? Dans le noir? Et pendant une heure?**_

_**-Bah oui! Y'a pas de mal!**_

_**-Ne me répond pas, Alvin!**_

_**-Bah, faut savoir! Tu râles quand je réponds pas et quand je réponds, tu râles encore! Bon, tu m'appelle quand tu sauras c'que tu veux! »**_

_**Alvin s'enferme dans sa chambre, laissant son père, sa mère et ses frères totalement sidérés. Alvin est peut-être un fauteur de troubles et un rebelle mais il n'a jamais répondu comme ça à son père ou à quelqu'un de sa famille. Dave s'énerve et se met à hurler:**_

_**« Alvin, tu es puni! Tu reste dans ta chambre et tu ne mangeras rien ce soir! Ça t'apprendras à me répondre sur un autre ton!**_

_**-M'en moque! J'ai pas faim! » crie Alvin derrière la porte fermée. **_

_**Vinny soupire, Simon et Théodore s'interrogent du regard et Dave est littéralement prêt à exploser de colère. Pour éviter de trop s'énerver au risque de commettre un meurtre, Dave frappe le sol avec son pied et ordonne:**_

_**« Simon! Théodore! Venez manger! »**_

_**

* * *

**_

Plus tard, Simon et Théodore montent à l'étage pour aller dans leur chambre mais la porte est verrouillée de l'intérieur. Simon lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et crie:

_**« Alvin! Ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît!**_

_**-Mot de passe! crie Alvin derrière la porte.**_

_**-Putain Alvin! C'est notre chambre aussi! Ouvre! » ordonne Simon.**_

_**Théodore se repousse gentiment, s'approche de la porte et dit calmement: « Séville Rock-and-Roll. » Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvre et Alvin laisse ses frères entrer. Il s'allonge sur son lit et rêvasse en soupirant d'aise, un gros sourire sur le visage.**_

_**« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as jamais répondu à papa comme ça avant! demande Simon.**_

_**-J'ai vu un ange... déclare Alvin avec un sourire.**_

_**-Le même que l'autre fois?**_

_**-Exact... la plus belle chose sur cette terre... une vraie perle rare...**_

_**-Tu délires, mon pauvre Alvin!**_

_**-Peut-être... mais quel bonheur...**_

_**-Alvin. J'ai quelque chose pour toi! » déclare Théodore.**_

_**Alvin s'assoit sur son lit et Théodore sort des cookies et des bonbons de ses poches.**_

_**« Théo! Papa l'a puni! s'exclame Simon.**_

_**-Puni ou pas, Alvin doit manger! Il va être malade sinon! » réplique Théodore.**_

_**Alvin sourit à son petit frère et accepte la nourriture qu'il lui tend même s'il n'a pas très faim.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Il est 20 heures. Simon et Théodore ont finit leurs devoirs mais pas Alvin. Il doit rattraper trois semaines de cours et là, il bloque. Simon s'approche de lui.

_**« Quel est ton problème, Alvin? demande-t-il.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas quand est mort James Ratigan et encore comment il est mort! répond Alvin.**_

_**-James Ratigan?**_

_**-Oui! Tu sais; le Napoléon du Crime! Le grand génie du Mal!**_

_**-Oh! Lui? Je ne sais pas non plus. Je peux pas t'aider... il te faudrait un détective là...**_

_**-Hé! Mais t'es un génie, Simon!**_

_**-Ah? Pourquoi dis-tu ça?**_

_**-Tu m'as donné une idée! Je vais appeler Brittany et elle va m'aider!**_

_**-Brittany? La Triplette aux cheveux bruns qui pleurait dans la cour cet après-midi?**_

_**-Oui! Elle! La sœur de Jeannette et Éleanore! Hé! J'avais oublié! Tu sais quoi? Elles sont les filles du meilleur détective de Londres: Basil de Baker Street!**_

_**-Quoi! s'exclament ses deux frères.**_

_**-Ouais! Leur nom de famille c'est Baker Street! Je les ai espionné tout à l'heure!**_

_**-C'est pour ça que tu avais disparu! Alvin! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!**_

_**-Je sais, je sais... mais maintenant, je sais aussi qui elles sont et où elles vivent! » conclut Alvin.**_

_**Simon pousse un profond soupire. Immédiatement, Alvin attrape son cahier et descend dans le salon. Une fois près du téléphone, il demande:**_

_**« Papa? Je peux utiliser le téléphone?**_

_**-Pas longtemps! » lui répond Dave.**_

_**Alvin saisit le téléphone, sort un article de journal de sa poche et compose un numéro.**_

_**

* * *

**_

À Baker Street, au 221B 1/2, les Triplettes sont dans leur chambre en train de chanter et danser, comme elles le font d'habitude. Quand le téléphone sonne, c'est Basil qui répond.

_**« Basil de Baker Street?**_

_**-Bonjour, monsieur! Brittany est là? J'aurais besoin de son aide. dit une voix aigüe.**_

_**-Qui êtes-vous?**_

_**-Je suis un ami de Brittany. Elle est là?**_

_**-Qui est-ce, Basil? demande Olivia.**_

_**-Un garçon. Il dit qu'il est un ami de Brittany. répond Basil en chuchotant.**_

_**-Monsieur? Vous êtes là?**_

_**-Oui, jeune homme!**_

_**-Je peux parler à Brittany? C'est très important!**_

_**-Basil! C'est un enfant! Un ami d'une de nos petites filles! Laisse-le parler à Brittany! dit Olivia.**_

_**-...Tu as raison, Olivia! Un instant, jeune homme! Je vais la chercher!**_

_**-D'accord! Merci beaucoup, monsieur! »**_

_**Basil pose le téléphone sur la table basse et crie dans l'escalier:**_

_**« Brittany!**_

_**-Oui? répond la voix aigüe de la petite fille.**_

_**-Téléphone pour toi! Ce serait un ami!**_

_**-Un ami? Okay! J'arrive! » répond-t-elle.**_

_**Ses sœurs sont étonnées car Brittany n'a réussit à se faire aucun ami pendant leur journée. La brunette descend rapidement les escaliers, arrive dans le salon et prend le téléphone.**_

_**« Allô? Brittany de Baker Street?**_

_**-Salut Britt! C'est moi! Alvin!**_

_**-Oh! Salut Alvin! Ça va?**_

_**-Ça pourrait aller mieux... désolé de te déranger si tard mais... j'ai un problème et je pense que tu peux m'aider! Est-ce que tu sais comment est mort James Ratigan? C'est pour un devoir.**_

_**-James Ratigan...Attends une minute! Papa! Comment est mort James Ratigan?**_

_**-Ratigan? s'étonne Basil. Il a été écrasé par les engrenages de Big Ben... Pourquoi?**_

_**-C'est pour aider mon ami Alvin! Alvin?**_

_**-Oui?**_

_**-Ratigan a été écrasé par les engrenages de Big Ben!**_

_**-Waouh! Mort violente! Tu sais en quelle année?**_

_**-Attends, je demande! En quelle année, papa?**_

_**-La mort de Ratigan? En juin 1919! Six mois avant votre naissance à toi et à tes sœurs!**_

_**-Okay! Merci! Il est mort en juin 1919, Alvin!**_

_**-Merci... hé! C'est six mois avant notre naissance, à mes frères et à moi!**_

_**-Hé! C'est pareil pour mes sœurs et moi! On est nés le 10 décembre 1919!**_

_**-Quoi? Nous aussi, c'était le 10 décembre!**_

_**-Attends! Tu plaisantes! On est nés le même jour?**_

_**-Je crois bien!**_

_**-Waouh! Incroyable!**_

_**-Mes frères vont jamais le croire! En tout cas, merci de ton aide, Brittany! Maintenant, je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit, belle princesse... »**_

_**Brittany rougit à ces mots. Elle répond timidement:**_

_**« Bonne nuit, Alvin... Oh! Attends!**_

_**-Oui? Quoi?**_

_**-Je t'aime très fort, mon prince de Rock-and-Roll! » murmure-t-elle.**_

_**Alvin devient aussi rouge que son T-Shirt.**_

_**« … moi... moi aussi... » bégaye-t-il avant de raccrocher.**_

_**Planqués dans l'escalier, ses deux frères l'observent et sourient, amusé par les réactions d'Alvin. Ils retournent vite dans leur chambre lorsque Alvin se décide enfin à aller se coucher. Il s'allonge sur son lit et soupire profondément. En quelques minutes, il s'est endormi, la tête remplie du sourire de Brittany, de son visage, de sa beauté... mais, sans qu'il le sache, quelqu'un l'observe discrètement. Avec son sourire diabolique sur son visage angélique, la diabolique personne ricane:**_

_**« Parfait! Les choses se passent comme prévues... bientôt, le piège s'ouvrira,... et Basil tombera dedans sans s'en rendre compte... et là, le piège se refermera sur lui! »**_

_**Ajustant son manteau de fourrure, la diabolique Irène de Lorraine ricane en rentrant dans son repaire. Bientôt, elle pourra se débarrasser de Basil et de tout les Baker Street!**_

* * *

Voilà! Je sais, Irène de Lorraine fait pas grand chose pour le moment... mais ne vous inquiètez pas! ça va venir! Un peu de patience!


	7. Chapter 6: Adieu Haudgers!

_**Bon, voilà le chapitre 6!**_

* * *

Le lendemain, à 8heures, les Triplettes se rendent à l'école toutes seules.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir que les Triplets sont dans la même classe qu'elles. Elles découvrirent également qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun. Alvin est un rebelle, fan de Rock-and-Roll et de musique dansante qui déteste l'école et préfère s'amuser (comme Brittany sauf qu'elle, elle est aussi très attentive à son apparence physique.), Simon est un intellectuel qui passe son temps libre dans les livres de sciences et les leçons de physique (comme Jeannette mais en beaucoup moins maladroit) et Théodore est une petite chose sans défense qui aime cuisiner et manger (comme Éleanore).

* * *

_**Pendant l'après-midi, alors qu'ils sont en cours avec Miss Honey, les Triplets et les Triplettes sont convoqués dans le bureau de Miss Haudgers. Sous les regards effrayés de leurs camarades, ils se rendent dans ce que les élèves appellent... le Gouffre de la Mort! Théodore et Éleanore tremblent de tout leurs membres dans les bras de leurs frères et sœurs respectifs. **_

_**Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le bureau, la vieille directrice se plante devant eux. Elle semble furieuse. Son regard est posé sur Alvin. Elle s'approche du souriceau-chipmunks et le toise de toute sa hauteur.**_

_**« Alors? On me prend pour une imbécile, Mr Alvin?**_

_**De quoi vous parlez, Miss Haudgers? demande Alvin, sans avoir peur de la grosse souris.**_

_**Vous avez été à l'amphithéâtre, hier soir, alors que vous étiez exclus!**_

_**Vous vous trompez de Alvin, Miss Haudgers!**_

_**Ne vous fichez pas de moi! Un témoin vous a vu y entrer; vous, vos frères et ces Chipettes...**_

_**On est les Triplettes, Miss Haudgers! grogne Brittany.**_

_**Dites-moi, Miss Grognon! Votre témoin, il s'appellerait pas Nathan Neumann le lèche-botte de service, par hasard? demande Alvin avec un sourire légèrement provocateur.**_

_**Je me nomme Haudgers! Miss Haudgers! Et je ne suis pas obligée de répondre à vos questions! Mais vous, Alvin Séville, vous devez répondre aux miennes!**_

_**Très bien! Alors,... le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et les vaches sont de sorties! » déclare Alvin en chantonnant! **_

_**Brittany plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire mais Miss Haudgers, elle, ne rit pas du tout! Au contraire! Sous sa fourrure grisonnante, son visage est devenu rouge homard. **_

_**« Mr Alvin Séville! JE VOUS ORDONNE D'ARRÊTER VOS BÊTISES! **_

_**Ah? je croyais que vous vouliez parler de la pluie et du beau temps! déclare Alvin en souriant.**_

_**PETIT INSOLENT! JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE, MOI, QU'IL FAUT RESPECTER LES ADULTES! » hurle Haudgers, absolument folle de rage. **_

_**À ces mots, elle se jette sur Alvin. Le garçonnet, effrayé, se met à courir comme un fou dans le bureau. Impossible pour lui de sortir, Haudgers lui bloque le passage vers la porte. Théodore et Éleanore, effrayés, se serrent davantage dans les bras de leur frère Simon ou sœur Jeannette, pendant que Brittany cherche tout ce qui pourrait aider Alvin. **__**Soudain, tel un miracle, elle voit ses parents et son frère dans la rue. Discrète mais rapide, la fillette se glisse hors du bureau, court dans les couloirs de l'école et rejoint ses parents dans la rue en criant:**_

_**« Papa! Maman! Elle va le tuer! Elle va le tuer! »**_

_**Les détectives s'arrêtent, étonnés, et voient Brittany qui court vers eux. Olivia prend sa fille dans ses bras afin de la calmer. **_

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demande calmement Olivia en caressant les cheveux de son enfant.**_

_**Miss Haudgers! Elle est furieuse! Elle va tuer Alvin!**_

_**Alvin? Qui est-ce? demande Basil.**_

_**C'est mon nouvel ami! Miss Haudgers est furieuse! Elle va le tuer, j'en suis sûre! Il faut le sauver! Elle a déjà envoyé des tas d'enfants à l'hôpital!**_

_**Maltraitance d'enfants? Cette Miss Haudgers risque gros! Conduits-moi à Alvin, Brittany! Vite! » ordonne Basil, découvrant le vrai visage d'Haudgers.**_

_**Aussitôt, la fillette saute sur le sol et conduit son père jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. **_

* * *

_**Celle-ci a réussit à attraper Alvin et elle le secoue dans tout les sens, comme une poupée de chiffon. Le pauvre souriceau-chipmunks a déjà un œil au beurre noir et il saigne du nez. Jeannette, Éleanore et les autres frères Séville se tiennent dans un coin, complètement pétrifiés. Ils osent à peine respirer, de peur qu'Haudgers leur saute dessus et leur fasse la même chose qu'à Alvin. Aussitôt, Basil intervient.**_

_**« Haudgers! Lâchez cet enfant immédiatement! C'est un ordre! »**_

_**La mégère se retourne et se fige en voyant Basil.**_

_**« Oh! Mr Basil... bégaye-t-elle, d'une voix toute mielleuse. Que me vaut cet honneur?**_

_**Que faites-vous à cet enfant!**_

_**Oh, lui? Ce n'est qu'un petit insolent. Un jeune New-yorkais hélas. Les plus indisciplinés! Je le remettais à sa place. Les enfants ne comprennent jamais sans la violence!**_

_**Cela suffit! J'en ai assez entendu et surtout assez vu! Lâchez immédiatement ce petit garçon! »**_

_**Voyant qu'elle ne peut nier les faits, Haudgers lâche Alvin qui tombe lourdement sur le sol. Le gamin se redresse en tenant son nez en sang et pleure légèrement. Simon et Théodore s'approchent de leur ainé et le serrent dans leurs bras en pleurant, heureux qu'il ne soit pas mort. Basil prend une paire de menottes et déclare en les mettant à Haudgers:**_

_**« Miss Haudgers, au nom de la Loi, je vous arrête pour maltraitance d'enfants! Croyez-moi, les juges et la Reine détestent ceux qui osent frapper des enfants aussi jeunes! Vous allez avoir un long séjour à l'ombre! »**_

_**Haudgers se contente de grogner en fusillant Alvin du regard. Des sirènes se font entendre et les policiers de Scotland Yard arrivent. Thomas les a appeler dès que Brittany est venu les chercher. **_

* * *

_**Pendant que Basil confie Haudgers aux policiers de Scotland Yard sous les applaudissements des élèves, Olivia a appeler Dawson. Le vieux médecin examine Alvin et déclare:**_

_**« Mon pauvre petit... cette folle t'as mit dans un bel état! Hors de questions que tu ailles à l'école dans cet état! Je vais prévenir tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher.**_

_**Et bah... pour une première journée de cours, ça promet!**_

_**C'est ton premier jour ici? s'étonne Olivia.**_

_**Ouais! J'ai été exclus trois semaines pour insolence et je devais revenir aujourd'hui. Et la vieille tarée d'Haudgers m'a péter le nez!**_

_**Tu es bon pour une semaine de convalescence, mon pauvre Alvin. La douleur devrait passer rapidement mais les saignements dureront encore quelques temps. Avec un pansement, ça devrait guérir vite. déclare Dawson.**_

_**Oh la poisse! grogne Alvin en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.**_

_**Si tu veux, je t'amènerais les devoirs! » propose Brittany afin de lui remonter le moral et d'avoir une excuse pour venir le voir.**_

_**Alvin la regarde, étonné, et rougit légèrement. Il déglutit et déclare en bégayant:**_

_**« D'acc... d'accord...**_

_**Super! Je te revois ce soir! » déclare Brittany, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.**_

_**Elle embrasse Alvin sur la joue et court rejoindre ses sœurs et les frangins Séville dans le couloir. Le souriceau-chipmunks devient aussi rouge que son T-Shirt. Voyant sa réaction, Dawson et Olivia se regardent en souriant.**_

_**« L'amour flotte dans l'air! » murmure le vieux chirurgien.**_

_**Olivia sourie avant de s'occuper d'Alvin et de son œil enflé.**_

* * *

15minutes plus tard, Dave arrive à l'école. Il récupère Alvin, remercie Olivia et Basil puis se rend au commissariat pour porter plainte contre Miss Haudgers, comme beaucoup de parents depuis son arrestation. Alvin n'a jamais vu son père comme ça. Dave était d'un habituel gentil, calme et serein... mais lorsqu'il s'agit de ses fils, il n'est plus le même. Surtout depuis cette histoire avec la Comtesse Irène de Lorraine! Il craignait cette femme et sa beauté meurtrière. Il craignait que ses fils la rencontrent et qu'elle les entraine dans ses plans démoniaques. Il avait toujours caché l'existence de cette Comtesse à Vinny et à ses fils.

Lorsque le père et le fils ainé rentrent à la maison, Vinny se dépêche de soigner le nez endolori de son petit et de lui mettre un pansement. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Alvin attrape un cahier et, affalé sur son lit, griffonne un portrait: une petite souris au visage rond, aux grands yeux bleu avec de longs cheveux bruns clairs remontés en une haute queue-de-cheval. Dave regarde par dessus l'épaule d'Alvin et sourit en voyant le dessin.

_**« Qui est-ce?' demande-t-il.**_

_**-Brittany... l'ange tombé du ciel... Chaque fois que je la vois, je me sent bizarre... je suis malade?**_

_**-Mais non! Alvin, c'est normal! Tu es simplement amoureux.**_

_**-C'est... c'est ça l'Amour? Waouh!**_

_**-Et oui! Brittany, dis-tu?**_

_**-Brittany de Baker Street! C'est la fille du grand détective! » répond Alvin.**_

_**Dave sourit gentiment à son garçon et déclare:**_

_**« Ta mère et moi, nous avons organisés un concert pour le mois prochain. Tes frères et toi, vous chanterez ''Witch Doctor''. On a réussit à former une troupe: la Troupe du Rock-and-Roll!**_

_**Cool! Sim et Théo vont être contents! Ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas chanter! Oh! Au faites, je peux inviter des amies?**_

_**Bien sûr! Dis-moi leur nom et tu pourras leur donner leur billets dans deux semaines! Elles sont combien?**_

_**Trois! Elles sont trois!**_

_**Laisse-moi deviner!... Les Triplettes de Baker Street? » demande Dave avec un sourire en coin.**_

_**Alvin rougit et hoche la tête pour approuver. Dave sort un bloc-note et écrit quelque chose en disant:**_

_**« Parfait! Donc, trois places au premier rang pour les Triplettes de Baker Street!**_

_**Euh... Tu ne dis rien à Simon et Théodore, d'accord? J'aimerais que ce soit une surprise! Je crois que Théo aime Éleanore et Simon en pince pour Jeannette.**_

_**Tu leur arrange un rencard? plaisante Dave.**_

_**Ouais, j'avoue! rit Alvin. Tu peux garder le secret?**_

_**Pas de problème, fiston! » rit Dave en caressant la tête de son garçon. En souriant, il quitte la chambre... sans remarquer la personne qui espionne Alvin derrière la fenêtre. L'espion descend de son perchoir et va vers une cabine téléphonique. Quelques minutes après, il sort de la cabine en disant:**_

_**« Prépare-toi à rencontrer la Comtesse de Lorraine, Alvin Séville! »**_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait et je suis affreusement désolé pour le retard!


	8. Chapitre 7: la Proposition

_**L'après-midi passe lentement. Dave et Vinny sont partis pour organiser le concert, laissant leur fils seul à la maison. Pour passer le temps, Alvin lit les nombreuses bandes-dessinées qu'il possède. Sa vie se résume assez facilement: sa famille, la musique surtout le Rock-and-Roll, les bandes-dessinées, les aventures, les bêtises, les concerts,... et depuis peu Brittany. Bref, il feuillette une de ses bandes-dessinées lorsque...:**_

_**« Alvin! On est rentré! crie la voix de Simon.**_

_**Ça me fait d'belles jambes... marmonne-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.**_

_**Salut! » chante une voix douce et délicate qu'Alvin reconnaît tout de suite.**_

_**C'est Brittany! Alvin lâche sa bande-dessinée et la regarde. La fillette lui sourit, s'assoit à ses côtés et sort ses livres et des cahiers rose bonbon de son sac.**_

_**« T'as de la chance! Les profs ont pas donnés grand chose... Oh! Et le prof de théâtre nous a donné un texte à apprendre. ''La Guerre de Troie n'aura pas lieu'' de... euh... zut! J'ai oublié son nom! Enfin bref! Tu joue Hector, le roi de Troie! »**_

_**Aussitôt après, Britt et Alvin se mettent au travail. Ils font leurs devoirs pendant tous le reste de l'après-midi. Jamais Dave, Vinny, Simon et Théodore n'ont vu Alvin travailler autant pour l'école! Lorsque les deux amis ont finit leurs devoirs, il fait nuit. Brittany appelle son père pour qu'il vienne la chercher. En attendant, elle discute avec les Triplets Séville et découvrent que ce sont de jeunes New-yorkais débarqués à Londres six ans plus tôt, que Théodore est encore un peu bébé et que Alvin s'entend mieux avec Théo qu'avec Simon. En même temps, Simon est un peu comme Jeannette (intellectuel) mais avec un caractère têtu qui rappelle Thomas ou Basil; et si lui et Alvin s'entendent aussi bien que Britt avec son frère ou son père, les disputes doivent être explosives!**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, Basil arrive avec Jeannette et Éleanore. Malgré la politesse des Triplets Séville, le détective se montre très froid avec eux. Leur adressant un bref regard, il dit:**_

_**« Vient, Brittany! Il fait sombre et ce n'est pas prudent de se déplacer dans les rues à la tombée de la nuit! »**_

_**Brittany salue poliment la famille Séville et suit son père et ses sœurs. Cependant, en marchant, Basil a la mauvaise idée de déclarer:**_

_**« Comment pouvez-vous être amis avec ces garçons?**_

_**Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? demande Brittany.**_

_**Ce qu'ils ont? Voyons... ils sont immatures, bagarreurs visiblement, les deux plus petits me semblent stupides et leur manière de s'habiller est tous ce qu'il y a de plus décadent!**_

_**Papa! Les deux ''petits'', comme tu dit, s'appelle Alvin et Théodore! Et ils ne sont pas stupides! Et Alvin n'est pas un bagarreur! Il n'a jamais frapper personne! Ça se saurait! dit Brittany.**_

_**Et Théodore n'est pas immature! Il est juste timide! ajoute Éleanore.**_

_**Et ils ne s'habillent pas de manière décadente! rajoute Jeannette.**_

_**Pas du tout, papa! Ça s'appelle la nouvelle mode! approuve Britt.**_

_**Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis, les filles! Ces garçons ne sont pas des amis pour vous! » conclut Basil.**_

_**Les Triplettes sont furieuses! Il a beau être leur père, ce n'est pas à lui de décider avec qui elle sont amies! Pour défendre leurs amis (et aussi pour humilier un peu leur père), les Triplettes se mettent à chanter:**_

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you P.M.S _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know _

_And you over think _

_Always speak crytically_

_I should know _

_That you're no good for me _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight we break up _

_We kiss we make up _

_You, you don't really wanna stay no _

_You, but you don't really wanna go no _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_**Basil tente de les faire taire mais plus il gronde, plus les Triplettes se déhanchent dans la rue en chantant. Finalement, elles s'élancent dans la rue, se perchent en hauteur sur un banc et continuent leur chanson:**_

_We used to be _

_Just like twins _

_So insync _

_The same energy _

_Now's a dead battery _

_Used to laugh _

_About nothing _

_Now you're plain boring _

_I should know _

_That you're not gonna change _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight we break up _

_We kiss we make up _

_You, you don't really wanna stay no _

_You, but you don't really wanna go oh _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_**Les passants curieux s'approchent des fillettes, qui continuent à danser, pour voir ce qu'il se passe. La musique est tellement entrainante que certains passants, surtout des jeunes enfants, se mettent à danser avec les Triplettes qui continuent de chanter:**_

_Someone call the doctor _

_Got a case of love bi polar _

_Stuck on a roller coaster _

_And I can't get off this ride... _

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight we break up _

_We kiss we make up _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight we break up _

_We kiss we make up _

_You, you don't really wanna stay no _

_You, but you don't really wanna go oh _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down_

_**Basil, furieux, attrape Brittany par le poignet et la force à avancer, espérant ainsi échapper à une ''honte'' certaine! Soudain, il stoppe net! La Reine est là, devant lui! Avec un grand sourire, elle s'approche des fillettes et leur dit:**_

_**« Vous êtes très douées! Quelle est cette chanson?**_

_**Nous l'avons inventés, votre Majesté! Dit Brittany en faisant la révérence.**_

_**C'est du RNB, un style que nous avons également inventé! Ajoute Jeannette en faisant une révérence à son tour.**_

_**Elle s'intitule ''Hot and Cold''! conclut Éleanore avec une révérence.**_

_**Très intéressant... Basil, vos filles ont un don! Aussi, je voudrais qu'elles viennent au palais! Dans quelques mois, je dois recevoir la visite du président des États-Unis d'Amérique. Et il voudrait voir quelque chose de nouveau! Or, vos filles et leur style de musique sont tous ce qu'il y a de nouveau!**_

_**Euh... mais... je... euh... bégaye Basil, incapable de croire que la Reine aime cette musique décadente.**_

_**Voyons, Basil! Ne soyez pas vieux jeu! dit gentillement la Reine. Alors, les filles? Cela vous tente?**_

_**Oh oui! Bien sûr que oui! s'exclame Jeannette.**_

_**Ça à l'air génial! ajoute Éleanore.**_

_**Les Triplettes de Baker Street en action! » conclut Brittany en levant le poing.**_

_**Basil lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête mais ne dit rien. Après tout, si la Reine veut que les Triplettes chantent leurs chansons ''stupides'', ce ne sont pas ses affaires.**_

_**Une fois la folie du moment passée, Basil et ses filles rentrent enfin au 221B 1/2 Baker Street. À peine rentrer, les fillettes racontent toute leur journée à Mme Judson, Dawson, leur mère Olivia et à leur frère: Haudgers et son arrestation, le courage d'Alvin, la chanson dans la rue, la proposition de la Reine, etc... Dawson, Mme Judson et Olivia les écoutent avec plaisir alors que Basil et Thomas trouvent leur discours tellement ennuyeux qu'ils décident de se concentrer sur l'enquête qu'ils doivent résoudre et qu'ils sont sur le point de boucler. **_

_**Cependant, quelqu'un les observe discrètement, un sourire diabolique sur son visage. C'est une femme! Une femme belle mais au cœur aussi dur que la pierre et froid comme la glace: La Comtesse Irène de Lorraine.**_

* * *

_**bon, ce chapitre est court mais je me suis rendue compte bien trop tard que j'avais oublier d'écrire cette partie dans le chapitre précédant! alors voilà le chapitre 7!**_


End file.
